tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Miki Furukawa
, 27 anos |Zodiac = Sagitário |Birthplace = Japão (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = Humana Marionette |Class = |Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = |Likes = Jin Willpower, Cor Azul |Dislikes = Lina Tenshi |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Jin Willpower |Job/Occupation = Estudante |Rival = |Archenemy = |Master = |Rank = |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Measurements = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = SF-A2 miki (Vocaloid) |Debut = Chronicles (01) }} Miki Furukawa (フルカワミキ Furukawa Miki) é uma personagem introduzida em The King of Cartoons Chronicles, e é o par romantico do antigo Rei dos Desenhos Jin Willpower. Mais tarde se tornaria uma potencial inimiga de Lina Tenshi e Vinix. Aparência Historia Miki apareceu pela primeira vez quando Jin Willpower ainda tinha 5 anos de idade, no primeiro dia de Rei dos Desenhos do garoto. Quando Jin tinha acabado de derrotar uma das criaturas de Maker, ele viu a pequena Miki prestes a ser esmagada por um prédio em chamas e a salvou a tempo. Desde então Miki foi, aparentemente, a única amiga no Mundo dos Desenhos que Jin interagia com frequência. Mas mesmo sendo tão próximos, Jin sempre escondeu de Miki que era o Rei dos Desenhos, pois no fundo ele queria que a garota gostasse dele como ele era e não pela sua posição heroica. Miki foi mostrada diversas vezes em Chronicles, muitas vezes antes de Jin partir para sua próxima aventura com seu grupo, apenas para visita-lo ou questionar o que ele faz nas horas "livres". Como Miki é vista na escola enquanto Jin está em alguma aventura, é provável que Jin tenha a mesma mania de Vinix em faltar a maioria das aulas, comparecendo apenas nos dias de prova. Ela também viu o grupo de Jin reunido uma vez, e o questionou sobre quem eram. Jin acabou por mentir, dizendo que eram membros do clube de HQ. Um dia, Miki avisa Jin sobre um festival que aconteceria alguns dias depois e o convida para acompanha-la. Jin acaba aceitando. Pouco tempo antes do festival, Miki encontra Jin para confirmar se ele ainda lembrava do encontro dos dois e ambos aparentemente tinham intenção de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos um para o outro no momento certo do festival. Nos momentos finais de Chronicles, enquanto Jin enfrentava Darkyren, Rugal Bernstein e Maker Jacki, Miki esperava Jin ansiosamente enquanto assistia os fogos de artifício. Com o passar do tempo naquele dia, Miki ainda estava alheia sobre a morte de Jin na luta contra Maker e começava a demonstrar tristeza e decepção com o atraso de Jin. Sem perceber, Gaia visualizava Miki de longe. Os acontecimentos após isso são desconhecidos. 320px Personalidade Miki é uma boa menina alegre e cheia de energia. Ela vive sua vida de forma normal, estando sempre estudando e as muitas vezes passeando em sua bicicleta. Ela é muito apegada a Jin desde que se conheceram e sempre tentou se aproximar mais da vida pessoal dele, embora nunca obteve sucesso. Ainda assim, ela parece insistir com pouca frequência em descobrir o que Jin costuma fazer. Poderes Habilidades Musicas * DIVE INTO BLUE - Tema principal de Miki * A Flower Blooming in the Slums - Tema em Chronicles Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons Chronicles Trívias * Miki é a segunda personagem vindo de Vocaloid em TKOC. A primeira é Miku Hatsune. ** Apesar de não parecer ser a SF-A2 miki propriamente dita, é possível que ela seja assim como Lina e Angeline, uma direta versão paralela da personagem original. * Seu nome completo vem da própria Miki Furukawa, a cantora que dubla SF-A2 miki. * Sua data de nascimento é a data de lançamento da SF-A2 miki. * A famosa música cantada por SF-A2 miki, DIVE INTO BLUE, foi bem conveniente para o tema de Miki, visto que seu interesse romântico, Jin, é bem ligado a essa cor. * Apesar de ser potencialmente o único interesse romântico de Jin, um Rei dos Desenhos. Miki é confirmada nunca ter sido a Angel of Light da geração de Jin. É possível que essa consequência exista graças a Lina. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Marionette Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Personagens da série Chronicles